What if?
by DaughterofHades268
Summary: Elsa and Anna both have powers, but what if they had a sister? What if their parents lied? What if they never died?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Disney, or most of the characters in this story.

_Elsa has ice powers, but what if Anna had magical powers as well? What if they had a sister who also had powers?_

***********************Chapter One**************************

When Elsa, the king and queens firstborn, came into the world, the entire kingdom of Arendelle rejoiced. When Elsa was three, Anna was born, a feisty redhead who never wanted help.

When Anna was four, the queen was pregnant. She and the king went on a journey to visit another kingdom, and the baby died at sea. Their parents never talked about Coral, and the girls knew better than to talk about it. So they grew up never knowing about her.

When Elsa was four, she found out that she had ice powers. The king and queen had brought Anna and Elsa out to the royal gardens. They were playing in the flower beds, when Anna took Elsa's spot. Elsa was so upset; she left a trail of ice behind her.

The royal family returned to the castle, astounded by Elsa's powers. Elsa practiced, and soon she could make ice without being upset. Anna did not learn about her powers until she was four as well. She could make things grow!

The family had a potted tree in the ballroom that was very special to Anna. She couldn't explain it, but it was. One day, Anna was sitting by the tree while the others watched servants get ready for a ball. All of a sudden, the tree grew! It was almost too big for the pot!

They planted the tree outside, and every day Anna sat by it, and it would grow bigger and bigger.

Anna and Elsa would play together every day, and some days, Elsa would create a winter wonderland in the ballroom, or Anna would create a jungle. They lived happily together until that one fateful day…

Hey guys! So, first fanfic, tell me if you like it! Should I continue? This is like their history, so the story begins soon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Coral sat beneath the tall palm tree on the shore of Marigan, her home island. She had been brought there as a little baby by a passing ship. She had no idea who her parents were. All she knew about her as a baby was that she had been born with black hair and blue eyes, and lots of hair. Her hair was long now, but still black as night. Her eyes looked like the ocean on a clear sunny day.

She looked out at the waves, lapping gently on the shore. She could control them, but only in the cove by her house. They were too big everywhere else for her to. She found out she could when she was four. She made waves in a tide pool and told her mother. Her mother, who she called Mary, told her never to show anyone else. They could hurt her if she did. So Coral practiced in secret and kept it hidden. Just as she was getting up to leave, she saw a ship coming up to the harbor. Coral ran as fast as she could back to her house and ran through it, yelling to her mother.

"A ship's coming, Mary."

"Alright, dear, If you need any money it's on the mantel." her mom yelled back from the sewing room. Her mom made clothes for everybody on the surrounding islands. They were usually light, billowing clothes, made so people can run and swim in them. Coral grabbed a few coins off the mantel and ran to the harbor, where a group of people were gathered, watching the ship come in. Coral dodged them easily, because she was small and scrawny. Nobody noticed her.

At the front of the group, a man with a lot of buttons on his coat and a cane was getting off the ship. He bowed to the group and turned to talk to Mr. Trast, the town mayor. As the people unloaded the ship, Coral snuck on to look around. She stared in awe at the mast, and all the flags. There was a young man in a white suit that was standing on a bucket, looking around the town. Coral walked past him quickly, but he jumped down and knocked into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, "the boy said, helping her up, "is you hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Coral said, looking at him.

He had brown hair with red in it, and hazel eyes. He was handsome.

"Oh, um. Prince Hans of the Southern isles." he said, bowing.

"I'm Coral." She said. Coral didn't know what to do. She couldn't curtsy, because she wasn't wearing a skirt. She was wearing billowing pants and a tank top. They had been dyed with flowers from a nearby island so they were blue. She bowed.

Hans laughed.

"Would you care to give me a tour of your enchanting island, Coral?" He asked.

Coral didn't know what to say. He was a prince! He was asking her, of all people, to give him a tour! She blushed furiously.

"Well, alright," she managed to say. "It's not a very interesting island, though."

"Well, it does have very interesting people." Hans said, guiding her off the ship. Coral blushed. Again. Would she ever stop?

"Up here's the main part of town. "Coral said, leading Hans past shops and food stalls.

"It's so quaint." Hans said. "In a good way, of course."

Coral smiled. She was starting to relax but she still didn't know what to do. She led him up past the cove where she lived, with all the palm trees and seashells, and then around back to the ship, where the captain? Was telling everybody to get on the ship.

"Perfect timing. Thank you for the tour. I hope to see you again, Coral."

"Goodbye Prince Hans." Coral said, shaking his hand. He hopped up onto the ship. The ship started to pull away from the harbor, and as it did, Hans threw her something. Coral caught it and stared down at it. A small blue shell, smooth and soft, was in her hand. She stared after the ship, wondering if she would ever see him again.

Hey so do you guys want longer chapters or is it nice like this because I'm not sure right now…. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

That fateful day...

One day Anna and Elsa were playing winter wonderland in the ballroom when all of a sudden, one of the servants, Nancy, came to collect them. Anna and Elsa were taken to their fathers study, where their mother sat, crying.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Anna asked, climbing into her mother's lap. Elsa stood by her knees.

"Oh, girls." their mother said. "I have some bad news. My sister just died. Your father and I need to go to her funeral. We'll be missing your birthday, Elsa."

"Can I go with you, Mommy? "Anna asked, always wanting to see new things.

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry. Now mommy needs to pack for her trip. We're leaving tomorrow."

Anna and Elsa left, and went to their bedroom. They sat together, Elsa crying and Anna hugging her.

"Who died, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Our aunt, Anna. Mommy's sister."

"Why are you sad?

"Not only did Aunt Tania die, but I can't have my 10th birthday party if the parents aren't here. It wouldn't be the same."

I'm sorry Elsa. We can have a special party, me and you, though. And we'll have another one when mommy and Daddy are home."

"Thank you, Anna. "Elsa said.

Anna ran off to find her doll, and Elsa stayed in her bedroom, making small snowflakes and hanging them around the room. When Anna came back she would be delighted.

**5 years later**

Anna ran through the halls, trying to find her sister.

"Elsa! Elsa! Where are you?"

Anna turned a corner and found a door surrounded in ice. She used her hands to melt enough ice to let her open the door.

"Elsa! There you are! A ships coming, Elsa! Wait… are you okay?" Anna asked, for she had seen that the ice was all over the room, and Elsa was huddled on the bed.

"I'm alright, Anna. I just really needed a nap. How did you get in? I froze the door shut."

"I thawed the ice. Come on! They expect us to be there!"

Elsa got up and walked out after Anna. They walked through the halls, and out the open gates. This ship was special. Their parents were coming home. They went on royal business multiple times a year, but they had been gone for two months.

Anna ran out to the harbor and pushed to the front, while Elsa walked slowly and steadily around the crowd to join her sister. The ship pulled into the harbor, flags billowing in the breeze. The king stepped off, and Anna and Elsa ran to him.

"Daddy!" They cried, hugging their father.

"Hello girls." Their father looked tired and upset.

As they walked up to the castle together, their father told them that their mother would be up soon, but she needed help. She was sick. The queen had contracted a deadly virus overseas, and needed much rest and care until she got better.

"Is Mom going to die, daddy?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, my dear. We must wait…and hope. Never lose hope girls. It is the most valuable thing you can have in life. Never lose hope."

Later, Anna and Elsa sat by their mother's side. The queen was pale and weak, and was under many covers, although she would almost burn you if you touched her.

"Oh, mother! "Cried Anna, "What will we do without you?"

"Girls. I'm not going to be leaving you anytime soon. Please. I'll be fine. Please don't worry."

Anna and Elsa still worried, though. Anna had slept next to her mother on the floor ever since she got home, and Elsa never left her mother's side unless forced to.

"She'll get better Anna. It will all be okay." Elsa tried to comfort her sister, although inside, she was just as worried. The king was almost never seen, but care packages were sent to the family every day.

Then one day, things took a turn… for better or for worse?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Coral sat by Mary's side. Mary was terribly sick, pale and weak.

"Mary," Coral said, pressing cold compresses on her mother's burning forehead," are you going to be okay?"

"Coral, dear, I will be fine. Don't you worry about me. I love you."

"I love you too, Mary."

Coral still could not help but worry.

The next ship came in, with a burst of wind and rain. Coral ran outside to see if there had been any medicines she hadn't yet tried. Her hope flared when she saw a crate of bottles, with some sort of clear liquid inside. She ran down to the dock. An old and withered man stood by the crates, advertising.

"My drinks will cure any illness! Buy some now. Best to have some on stock!" Any illness? Coral ran towards the man.

"My mother is terribly sick, sir. How much?" Coral asked, praying that she had the money.

" Sick, eh? How bad is it, dearie?" the man asked.

"Terrible. She can't hold her head up or talk much at all. Terribly sick and weak. Please, sir, how much?"

"You don't seem to be lying. Your mother is sick. How about the bottle for a couple pieces of silver?"

"Alright." Coral dug out two silver and gave them over. The man handed her one of the big bottles.

" A couple of drops with some tea every day will do it. If she doesn't get better within a few days, it can't be cured."

"Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

Coral ran home and put on a kettle for tea.

"Mary! Mary!" she cried, running to Mary's room. "I think I found something to make you better!"

"Coral? What is it? Also, please don't yell. My head is pounding."

Coral looked at Mary, sick and frail in her bed, and opened the bottle. The smell was sweet, but bitter. It hurt her nostrils to smell. Coral capped it and turned to Mary.

"It's a drink, Mary. It will help you get better. A few drops with tea for the next couple of days, and you'll be right as rain."

"Alright, Coral. Let's have tea."

Coral ran downstairs as quietly as possible and out the back door.

Mary's garden had always been one of the nicest in town, but now it was definitely in dire need of some pruning. Coral ran and picked fresh lavender and a coconut from one of the palm trees by the house, then ran back in.

As she waited for the kettle to boil, Coral crushed the coconut and poured the milk into a cup. She set the lavender in the strainer and set that in the cup too, along with the steaming water. Coral looked at the clear liquid, and slowly picked up the bottle. She poured a few drops in, and then brought the cup of tea to Mary.

"What flavor?" Mary asked, taking the cup.

"Coconut lavender." Mary took a deep breath and looked into the cup.

"Coral, if this doesn't work, I have a letter you need to read. It's from your parents."

"It'll work, Mary. Just try it."

Mary looked down at the cup and closed her eyes. She took a sip. Coral held her breath as Mary drank a sip, and not until she finished her was it that Coral realized she was holding her breath.

"Coral, honey?"

"Yeah?" Coral asked, afraid. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear. I was going to ask you to take my cup down for me."

"Oh! Of course I will. Then I'm going out. You just stay here and rest, alright?"

Coral brought the cup down and put her raincoat on. She walked out the door and down to the cove, where she sat and watched the rain fall onto the ocean.

2 days later******************************************************************

Coral walked up the stairs to Mary's bedroom, and heard talking from inside. She opened the door, with Mary's tea in her hand.

Mary was sitting on the bed, talking to the doctor. He looked over at Coral, then stood up and said," Hello Coral. Your mother seems to be doing just fine, alright? Just stay close by whenever she walks, and have her drink some of that stuff tomorrow too. She'll be fine in a week."

"Good day, Doctor." Coral looked over at Mary. She was doing a lot better, and she had strength and color in her cheeks.

"Mary, your tea." Coral said. Mary drank the tea without complaint.

"Coral, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think you should go see your parents."

Coral's jaw dropped.

"Like, my real ones? My birth parents?"

"Yes. I think you should. You will have to leave with the next ship. I know for a fact it's going back to Arendelle."

"How do you know they live in Arendelle? Have you been talking with them?"

"Yes. Your mother is sick. I want you to bring over the drink, and stay with them for a while."

After a week passed, and Coral was packed the next ship came in, with a burst of nice weather. Coral boarded the ship. Arendelle was only four day's travel from here. She would be home in no time.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and sorry for not updating sooner!

Bye! -Purplesparklefiredragon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Coral boarded the ship, Mary stood on the dock, waving. A young sailor came up to her and asked to take her to her room. Coral went to put her stuff on the bed, and then ran up to the deck to watch her home fade away with the sun. Once she couldn't see the island anymore, she went to her room. Thank goodness it was a single person room. She looked around.

On the wall there was a shelf, but other than that the walls were bare. Her bed was in the corner. Coral noticed it was bolted to the floor. So was her dresser, which was by her bed, and her night table. _I thought my parents were paying for this._ She thought._ They must have a lot of money. _

After dinner, which she had ate with the captain's family; Coral went to her room to read. She was reading in bed when all of a sudden, the room shook. The entire ship was shaking. She could hear the Captain shouting orders up on deck. _There must be a storm._ She thought. She put her book away and blew out her candle.

**IN ARENDELLE**

Anna sat by her tree, thinking about her sister. Elsa almost never talked to her, just to her parents. And she only had one sister. She thought about what had happened to Coral, her baby sister who had died at sea. She wished her sister had been able to come home.

Elsa sat by her mother's bed. The queen was worse than ever. Frail and pale, she looked as though she had frozen. Elsa thought of that day when he had hurt Anna with her powers. But Anna had gotten better when they went to see the trolls. Maybe the trolls could help Mother! Elsa ran out of her mother's room and down the hall to where her father was in his study, looking for a cure for the queen.

"Father, I think I know how to heal mother!"

"How, sweetheart? "Her father cried, jumping up and turning to face her. His book fell to the floor.

"What if we went to the trolls, Daddy? Maybe they could help us heal her."

Her father turned to face Elsa. "I'm sorry, El, but I've already gone to the trolls about her. They can't help her."

Elsa nodded and turned to the door, trying not to show the tears that were about to overflow. She walked back to her own room and cried.

After 3 weeks of ship and ocean and being bored, Coral got to Arendelle. She packed her things and left the ship, making sure the bottle was secure in her pocket. She had no clue where to go, so she asked people if they knew whose handwriting the letter was. Nobody knew, until one rich-looking lady recognized it and sent her to a giant castle. She knocked on the door and a woman in a gray dress answered.

"Are you my mummy?" Coral asked, looking at this woman. She had gray hair and wrinkles. "I'm looking for the person who wrote this letter?"

The woman grabbed the letter and read it over, then gasped, looking back at Coral. _Do I have something on my face?_ She wondered, rubbing her face self-consciously. The woman was still looking at her.

"Mam?" Coral asked.

"Of course my dear sorry. Come, right this way. Your parents will be in soon." The woman led Coral to a room decorated with some sort of royal symbol, the same one that Coral had seen on the ship she had come in. Coral sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, with her suitcase beside her. She waited for a while, until a man in a gray suit came and asked her to follow him. She obliged, following him past suits of armor and up a staircase before stopping in front of the door that Coral's real family must be behind.

Coral took a deep breath… and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

What if? Chapter five

Coral pushed open the door, her heart pounding. She walked in, hoping she looked braver than she felt. Inside, a family was sitting, a man and two girls, gathered around a bed, where a small pale woman was sitting. She looked weak and frail, but Coral noticed they had the same nose. She had the man's eyes, and his chin. She smiled.

"Um, hi." Coral said. "I'm Coral."

The girls, who must be her sisters, looked at the father as he stood up and embraced Coral.

"You said she was dead. You said she died at sea!" The younger looking girl spoke. She had bright red hair that hung in two braids down her chest, and was wearing a green dress. Her sister nodded. She had blond hair that was up in a bun, and her dress was blue.

"Dead?" Coral asked, looking at her parents. She took a step back.

"Honey, we told everyone you were dead because we couldn't keep you. Something happened, and we had to give you away. But you're home now, with us. We can be a family now." Her father sounded like he was pleading with her.

"What happened?" Coral asked.

"We'll talk soon, I promise. But first, here are your sisters, Anna and Elsa."

Anna ran forward and hugged Coral.

"Oh this will be such fun! You can share a room with me if you want! Oh, and we'll show you around the grounds, right, El? Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" She said this all in one breathe.

"Wait, you live here? In a castle?"

"Of course we do, Coral. We're royalty!"

"Royalty?" Coral echoed, looking at her father.

"Well, Coral. I am the king of Arendelle, yes, so you are a princess. You are royalty. Don't worry; it's not hard to be a princess."

"Can I be excused, please?" Coral asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"Of course. Elsa, show Coral to her room please." Her mother said, and Coral realized it was the first they had ever spoken. Elsa led her out into the hall and up another staircase, leading her into a room almost as big as her entire house at home, with a bed, dresser, and mirror in it.

"If you need anything, just ring this bell and a maid will come to you. Dinner's at seven, and you might want to change first, those clothes might not be appropriate for the dinner table. Anna and I are right down the hall. We'll see you at six. "

Coral sat down on the bed, which itself was almost as big as her room back home. She closed her eyes. _A princess? Me? I can't do anything except move water, and I don't know if they would be too fond of that particular talent._

She had an hour to kill before dinnertime, so she went to her closet and looked into it. All the dresses were aqua, turquoise, or deep blue. Coral chose a long sleeved aqua dress and tried putting it on. She couldn't figure out all of the buttons and bows, and she struggled for nearly a half hour before she got it right (_I think it's on right)_. By the time she finished, it was already time for her to go down to dinner.

She left her bedroom and tried to decide what way to go. She went down the stairs and ran right into Anna.

"Oomph! Oh hey Coral. You changed. Your dress is backwards, by the way. Are you looking for the dining room? I'm on my way down too. But let's go get you fixed up first."

Anna led Coral back to her room, where she fixed her dress, brushed her hair, and gave her shoes. When Anna finished, Coral had matching shoes, her dress was on right, and her hair was hanging loose with just one small braid in each side. Then she was led down to the dining room.

"Ah, Coral. Thank you for coming. You look nice in that dress." Her father and Elsa stood up when Coral and Anna entered. Coral glanced around the dining room. It was enormous. The table itself was bigger than Corals old room. She stepped inside hesitantly and sat down. Everybody else waited until she was seated to sit down. When they were ready, the servants brought out the meal. There was pork, and potatoes, and all sorts of food Coral had never seen before. Growing up on her island, they mostly ate fish and whatever they grew in a garden.

After dinner, Coral returned to her room, where she changed into a nightgown and sat on her bed, trying to read. But thoughts were coursing through her head.

_A princess? Couldn't they have told me before I came? What if I don't want to be a princess? What if I can't? _

She fell asleep with these thoughts coursing through her head. And she was still thinking when she woke up to apocalyptic pain coursing through her arm.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I was going through a tough time. But I'm back. Make sure to tell me how I'm doing! ~PurpleSparkleFireDragon 3


	7. UPDATEAUTHORS NOTE

Hi everybody!

Im really sorry I havent updated, but i am only going to be maybe one more day. I just had to switch laptops and i havent gotten my stuff off yet. I am working on a chapter that will answer all your questions. I have been going through a writers block though. And I dont know what I want Coral to do. Should she stay with the others in Arendelle, or should she go home to Marigan? I swear you will like the next chapter. Thank you for understanding!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Coral sat up, looking at her arm. There was nothing, yet it hurt so badly. The pain reached out and enveloped her._ Ring the bell_. Her conscience told her. But what if everyone was asleep? It was worth a shot. Maybe someone would hear, and stop the pain. She pulled on the silver cord attached to the bell.

Almost immediately, a servant appeared at her door.

"You called, miss? Are you alright?"

"No, help me. My arm-it hurts so badly! I don't know what's going on!"

The servant looked at her arm, and then brought her down to another bedroom, with white sheets on the main floor.

"Wait here. The doctor is too old to climb all hose stairs, miss, sorry."

With that, the servant left. Coral sat on the bed and tried no to cry. The pain was worse now, spreading up through her shoulder and shooting like flaming arrows around the rest of her body. Her arm was starting to bruise. Coral wondered if she had gotten bit by something on that ship, or if a cook had poisoned her food.

The doctor came in, and Coral sat up.

"Coral, dear? Nice to have you home. Let's look at that arm though. Sounds like it hurts."

"It does, sir. It is also spread-"

Coral stopped, mid-sentence as she looked at the man. He was the same one who had sold her the drink!

"Spreading, dear? Well let's see what I can do."

"You- you're..."

"Yes, Coral. I made that drink to sell over on remote islands. Unfortunately, during the sail back, my entire supply smashed during a storm. Terrible. I was hoping to give it to your mother. How is your Marigan Island mother?"

"She's all better sir. In fact, she sent me here to help my mother get-Coral winced as more pain shot through her- better."

"So you still have the potion? Well, that should cure whatever's going on here. I'll have maid bring the tea to your room. She's very good at making tea. You'll be right as rain."

He winked, and Coral was taken up to her room by a maid. Coral hobbled to her dresser, and grabbed the bottle with her better arm. When the maid gave her tea, she put in the drink. Then she closed her eyes and drank the tea. It was sweet, but with a hint of a salty taste to it.

_Well they might use saltwater here for drinks. There must not be much fresh water._

As if reading her mind, the maid said" It's saltwater tea my dear. Is it alright?"

"No, I love it." Coral said, as she finished it. The maid curtsied and took the tray out of the room. The pain was dimming now. She fell asleep.

_**Hans's POV **_

I stood at the prow of the boat, looking out to shore. The island of Marigan was right ahead. Soon I was going to go see Coral. She must be at the docks waiting. She told me she loved to see what ships had to offer. I smiled as I walked towards the plank that led to the docks. I stepped off and scoured the crowd, looking for her. She wasn't anywhere. I walked along the path to the cove she told me she lived at. There was only one house, with a small hand-painted sign out front:

Mary Garcone

Clothing&Tailor

I walked up to the door and knocked. Almost instantly the door was answered by a woman with graying hair and a tired look about her, like she desperately needed a nap.

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Hans. Is Coral here?"

The woman stepped back.

"No, she went to visit her parents. If you need to talk to her I can send a letter for you, if you'd like."

"Alright. " I followed her inside, where we went into a room and she showed me a desk and some stationary.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

I sat down and started writing.

_**Coral **_

When Coral awoke, she saw an outfit had been picked out for her. A plain teal dress, that looked like the ocean back in Marigan. She got dressed and headed downstairs. Her father was waiting in the dining hall.

"Ah, Coral."

He stood up and walked out of the dining room, gesturing for her to follow him. She did.

"We have some, er, catching up to do. I'm terribly sorry you had to go live with that woman, her not being your mother and all. We wish we could have kept you, but we had some… issues with another kingdom. We feared they were going to attack. So once you were born, we found Miss Garcone and asked her to take you in. We knew that that was your best chance at staying safe. We're sorry that you were left there for all these years, but that's what had to happen. Sorry."

Coral stood still for a second.

"Wait… so you left me on an island for 14 ½ years because you thought I'd be safe?"

Her father looked embarrassed.

"Well, yes."

"Okay… why didn't you ever write? Or come to get me? Why did you tell everyone I died?"

Coral raised her voice for probably the first time since 3 years old.

"Coral, we couldn't risk them finding you. Our feud ended just a year ago, but your mother was getting worse. We didn't know what was going to happen."

"Why did it end?"

"The old king died. His son is much nicer, so we figured out an agreement."

"Oh." Coral was hoping for a more exciting end, but…

"I'm very sorry, Coral." Her father did sound sorry.

"Well, why did you keep Elsa and Anna?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"They were already born. The Isles would have found them anywhere."

The name sounded slightly familiar, but Coral couldn't place it.

"Alright." Coral decide to drop it.

"Thank you for understanding Coral. I'm glad you're here. Now I have some buisness to attend to."

"Wait! I forgot- I have something that will heal mother!" Coral cried.

"What? What is it?"Her father spun around, rushing back to her.

Coral showed him.

"Bring it up to your mother. Put it in her tea. Thank you, Coral."

Coral ran up to her mothers room.

There you go guys! Hopefully this answers some questions but Coral is 14 ½ anna is 16 and Elsa is 17 ¾! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Coral got up to her mother's room, Elsa was just giving her tea.

"Wait!" Coral cried.

She rushed over and poured a few drops into the drink.

"Okay, go. This should heal you, Mother. It healed Mary, back home."

Elsa glared at her and then gave her mother the tea.

"Thank you, Coral. I can handle this now."

Coral stepped back, astounded.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Of course. Bye."

Coral made her way to her room and put down the bottle. Then she changed into her old clothes she had brought from Marigan and walked out into the garden. She didn't know where she was going, but she walked. There were so many plants and paths in the garden.

It was like a labyrinth, all greens and blues and yellows. Every color under the rainbow was in this garden. She took so many turns she got lost. Eventually she came upon a tree. It was old, and huge, and gnarled, perfect for climbing. Without a thought to her new status as "royalty" she jumped up on a branch and started climbing.

As she climbed, she thought. She thought about how she so suddenly came here, how she should have been dead, about the Isles family that had separated her from her family. She started hating them. She thought about Elsa, so cold and untouchable. She had glared at her. Why? Did she hate Coral?

Soon Coral reached the top of the tree and sat, looking out at the ocean. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice anyone was behind her until Anna called to her.

"Look at you, climbing like a monkey! Wish I could. I like your clothes. Did your mom make them? Or do you not want to talk? I can go, even though you're at my tree. Or I could show you around, if you want"

Coral was amazed at how much Anna could talk, but she didn't mind. It was nice, having something to distract her from her thoughts. She climbed down.

Yes. She did. My mom's the island tailor. She makes everyone's clothes. What do you mean your tree? And I would love having a tour. I got lost coming out here, actually. That's how I found the tree."

Anna laughed. She was wearing the same dress. She probably has some to wear while others are being washed, Coral thought.

"It's my tree because I grew it. From a baby tree, you know? So, I and El have these cray powers..."

Anna led Coral through the garden, telling her. Anna could grow things. Elsa could freeze them. Coral wasn't sure how to tell her about her powers. At last, they arrived at a small waterfall that came down off the mountains. It emptied into a small spring that led into the fjord. Absentmindedly Coral put out her hand and willed the waterfall to slow down to a trickle. Anna noticed.

"What's going on with the waterfall?" she cried.

"Oh!"

Coral released her hand and the water started flowing again, coming back to normal. What Anna had been too freaked out to notice was the water had made a small cave into the side of the cliff. She would have to check that out.

"Coral! Did you do that?" Anna cried. She looked astounded.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Coral cried. "It was an accident!"

"No, that was amazing, Cor! That was so cool!"

"Well, yeah I did it. But can we keep this between you and me? For now?" Coral asked.

"What about El, though?"

"She hates me. She basically threw me out of mother's bedroom when I went to give her the potion I have that heals her. And she glared at me."

Anna laughed.

"Elsa doesn't hate you, silly! She's just cold and mean to people she doesn't know very well. It's sort of a powers thing. I'm nice and warm, she's cold, and you are rather mellow. Don't take it to heart."

"Okay…"

"Wait here. I'll go get here. But you can tell her yourself if you want."

With that, Anna rushed off. Coral sat still and tried to catch her breath. She wasn't alone. Who knew, maybe they could become very good friends. Then Anna and Elsa appeared.

"Here she is! Oh, and Coral, you got a letter from home! Two, actually!"

Coral looked at the letters. One was from her mother, and the other was from…

Coral shut her mouth.

_Hans._


	10. Update

Hey guys! I'm working on a double chapter right now(wooo, christmas special), and I just wanted to say I'm working on it and it will get to you guys soon, but like I've been having a hard time staying out of my thought(and also writers block). Really sorry. I will get that to you!-Purplesparklefiredragon(who is thinking of changing her penname)


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Coral,_

_I was very disappointed to find that you were not at the docks when I arrived. I then went to your house, but your mother said you had left to see your family. I wish you the best of luck with them. I was told you were in Arendelle, where I happen to be going this spring for a ball for the king and queens oldest, Elsa. I hope I will see you there. I have been searching for a while, and I have found something for you. I hope to give it to you at Elsa's ball._

_With love, _

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

Coral looked at the page, befuddled. Why would Hans give her something? Then she reread the name.

Of the Southern Isles.

Her head spun. His father, the old king, was the reason Coral never got to see her parents. He was the reason she never met Anna or Elsa, never knew the castle grounds. It was his fault.

"Coral?" Anna stood at her shoulder with the note from Mary in her hand.

"Are you alright, Coral?" Elsa said. Coral felt momentarily surprised that Elsa cared.

"Hans... his father. His father was the king of the southern isles." Coral didn't know what to do about him. They had become good friends. But his father...

"Well, I mean, the king is dead now. Just because they were related doesn't mean that they're the same." Anna, always looking on the bright side. Coral sighed.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worried about this. Anyways, Hans and I are just friends."

The girls stood by the cove and watched as Coral played with the water for a while. They spent the day out there, with a picnic under Anna's tree, with ice for their drinks from Elsa.

Coral decided that the day was turning out all right.

Later that night, Coral sat on her bed looking at the letter her mother sent her. She glanced at the ceiling and then opened it.

_Coral,_

_I hope you are doing well with your family. I haven't had quite the excitement as when you are home, but a prince showed up at my door! He was looking for you and I have sent a letter from him. He seemed very nice. He said he was going to your sister's ball in Arendelle this spring. I hope you will stay to see him there. The winter is almost over, anyways. Whenever you would like to come home, you may, though. If you need anything, write and I'll send it to you._

_Mary xoxo_

Coral set the letter by her bedside table and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she brought the potion down to her mother. She was looking better already. Coral gave it to her and sat, chatting about how she lived back on Marigan. She left and went back outside to her cove.

_Should I stay until Elsa's ball? What if I don't want to? _

She decided to stay there until the ball, or until mother got better. She sat for a while at the cove. The water bent to whatever she wanted it to do. She smiled, knowing her sisters were just like her, with the powers. She hoped this didn't make them fight. Coral wanted to think she had a home in Arendelle.

_It's March, and Elsa's ball is tonight._

Coral got dressed in her dress. She had finally learned to put these things on without much help. She looked at her dress in the mirror. A pale teal, with white gloves and matching shoes. Her hair was fixed in a bun with a fishtail braid in it. She swallowed nervously. This would be the first time she met Arendelle's residents, and her first time really trying to be a princess. She took one last look at her dress and walked out to Anna's room.

When she got there, Anna was busy putting up her hair with a green ribbon. Her hair was styled the same way as Coral's but with a Dutch braid and green instead of teal for a ribbon. She turned to Coral.

"This is so exciting! Elsa's 17 now! Can you believe it? I can't wait for the ball!"

Coral smiled at her and fixed one of the buttons on the back of her dress, which was unbuttoned.

"It is exciting, but I don't know how to act like a princess. I'm worried I'll mess up."

"You'll be fine. Just try not to like, climb any trees or anything like that." Coral laughed, and felt all the tension of tonight leave. Anna was good at that. She put her hand to her throat, feeling the friendship necklace Anna and Elsa gave her. She had a snowflake and a tree on hers. Anna had a drop of water and a snowflake on hers. Elsa had a tree and a water drop. They had made them when Coral first showed her powers to them, back on a winter day. They promised each other they would never give up on one another.

At the ball, Coral watched as Elsa was brought out, with a birthday tiara on her head. The queen was well, and Elsa walked out with them. Then Anna and Coral came out. Elsa stood at the front of the room, watching people dance and have fun. Coral didn't see Hans, although he said he would be there. He didn't come until he went to say happy birthday to Elsa. He waited in line with the other people as Elsa thanked everyone for their birthday wishes and gifts. He made it up to the front and noticed Coral. He wished El a happy birthday, and then walked past her to where Coral and Anna were talking.

"Coral?" He looked genuinely confused, and as Coral turned to see him, Anna stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked politely.

"Prince Hans… of the Southern Isles." He looked embarrassed and bowed.

"This is Hans? You never said he was so cute!" Anna whispered to Coral. Coral blushed.

"Excuse me, Anna." She led Hans out to a secluded spot in the gardens by her waterfall.

"Um…" She couldn't think of anything to say now.

"How are you friends with the princess?" Hans sounded jealous.

"Well, I- I'm her sister."

_You guys are really going to hate me next chapter 3_


End file.
